1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to an LED fluorescent lamp which can be readily used in various types of existing fluorescent lamp ballasts without a requirement of the installation of additional equipment or the change of wiring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the improvement of the optical efficiency of light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which are previously used as low-power indicator lights, the range of application of LEDs has gradually widened. LEDs, unlike other light sources, do not contain mercury and are thus deemed as environment-friendly light sources. Therefore, LEDs have recently come into the limelight as next-generation light sources for mobile terminals, liquid crystal display (LCD) TVs, or automobiles. Accordingly, incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps, which have been used as major light sources for the past hundred years, are rapidly being replaced by LED fluorescent lamps.
However, in order to replace existing fluorescent lamps with LED fluorescent lamps, it is necessary to change wiring or lamp fixtures or to additionally install fluorescent lamp ballasts exclusively for LED fluorescent lamps. Thus, LED fluorescent lamps have not yet been widespread.